


The Tricky Triangle Trap

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, AU - Vegetasei, Lemon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Turles is in love with prince Vegeta. There's a problem though; Vegeta's already got a mate! TurlesxVegeta, GokuxVegeta, GokuxTurlesxVegeta.Number 90: Triangle of the 100 themes challenge.





	1. Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Triangle
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC(?), sexual implications, one-sided TurlesxVegeta, GokuxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z nor make any money from this writing.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Number 90 of the 100 themes challenge.

The weather on planet Vegeta was unbelievably pleasant that day; the suns were out and there was little wind to speak of. It was warm, but not humid and there was barely a cloud in sight; the red sky soothing to gaze upon.  
  
On the streets, there were many young Saiyans having sparring matches and indulging in violent games whilst the older citizens were preparing to get ready for the event being held later that evening. Inside the large palace occupied by the royal family, Turles sighed as he adjusted his formal guard wear.  
  
Today was the celebration of the engagement between prince Vegeta and his partner Kakarott; an elite soldier who had built his way up from third class in mere months. Handsome and charming, the citizens had said he was the perfect match for Vegeta, and had all bestowed their blessings on the pair, much to the King’s delight. Kakarott was even rumoured to be the legendary super Saiyan they had been waiting for a thousand years earlier due to his huge power increases.  
  
As far as the public and family were aware, the two had been courting for four months now, since Kakarott had gained his elite status, but they were wrong. The relationship between them had been going on for at least a year in secret prior to the promotion, with them meeting in small secluded areas. The only people to have known were Turles himself, and Nappa, who was the prince’s personal guard that covered for Vegeta’s absences well.  
  
Kakarott had been one of his friends for as long as he could remember, and he had tried to support him in any way possible. He gave tips on where the quieter pubs were, where the two could be alone without any kind of interruptions, and sometimes he even stood watch outside the buildings protectively. Often Turles had lent the two his room for privacy and had gone out elsewhere. He had come back to fresh sheets and them acting like teenagers; hair wet from a shower, their actions quite obvious.  
  
Ever since they had started their affair, he had helped them every step of the way. But it now seemed unreal; he had never expected Kakarott to get to that status or for their relationship to ever come into the open. What he had expected was for the prince to marry someone else and date him in secret until they were discovered and punished for it. Nappa had seemed to have the same idea as well; the bald Saiyan had been in a daze since they had announced their relationship, and kept falling back into the habit of trying to cover up for Vegeta.  
  
Turles didn’t blame him for it, either. He himself had been lapsing into the past, but was slowly getting used to the idea and had adapted more or less to the new lifestyle the two had.  
  
Publicly, he supported the two perhaps the most out of anyone else on the planet. He was the first to congratulate them and offer any help he could possibly give, and he had told the ones who disagreed to shut up. And for all his help, they had asked him to be their best man.  
  
But in private, he was in love with prince Vegeta.  
  
And he could never tell him.


	2. Trap [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta invites Turles to go to bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trap
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AU, threesome, GokuxTurlesxVegeta, smutty.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine etc.
> 
> Rating: R

He should have realised it was a trap when the other Saiyan had grinned so widely at him and lead him forward. He knew that the prince already had a lover, and also that the expression being shown his way was not one that Vegeta usually wore, yet he could not help himself. Getting asked to join the prince of their race in bed was such an honour that he had simply forgotten all circumstances and logic and followed him eagerly.  
  
That was how he had ended up here now, hands tied to the bed with the prince impaled on him and gasping his name. At the same time, he found his legs parted, the prince’s lover between them, pushing deeply into him and making him cry out too. Turles was unsure of what to do, and he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to retaliate even if he had an idea. The other two were much stronger than him, and he had no chance of fighting back.  
  
Yet, there was a part of him that definitely did not mind this treatment. Being a partner to the strongest Saiyans on the planet was something he could get used to.


	3. Trick [NC-17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta lures Turles into a threesome with Kakarott. Turles doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bondage, threesome, GokuxTurlesxVegeta, porn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ. If I did, we would have gotten a Planet Vegeta episode or something so we could see more about it, as well as Goku and Vegeta becoming a couple.
> 
> Pretty much just an extension of Trap, but with way more detail.

Walking down the empty hall silently, Turles allowed himself to think.  
  
The whole planet was in the middle of celebrating prince Vegeta’s engagement to Kakarott. It was a rare thing for them all, since the king had long given up on the idea of his son finding a partner. For years there had been no indication that the prince would ever get a mate; he was far more interested in fighting for him to be looking around. Then, out of the blue, he had begun to court a newly-promoted elite soldier, and four months on had declared their engagement. The king had been so overwhelmed that he had set up large celebratory areas in the streets and opened the palace’s banquet areas to the public with free food and drink for all.  
  
Every single person on the planet had been invited to the celebration no matter their race or status, except for a few guards who had been left on duty to protect the palace and control the inevitable rioting that would occur. Heart aching, Turles had offered to patrol the palace for the evening instead of partying, surprising everyone as he was a close friend of both the prince and the elite soldier. Yet they had allowed him to do as he pleased, so he was here now.  
  
If he was honest, the patrolling was incredibly stale. No one in their right mind would ever try to attack the palace as it would be all too easy to find out who they were. However, the patrols went on; the king insisting that it would be better to be safe than sorry. Turles didn’t mind it though; he was just glad to have an excuse to be away from the cheering and his friends.  
  
Because he was in love with Vegeta too, it was all very uncomfortable for him. When he had helped the two of them, he had done so out of friendship but now was cursing himself for it. Now that they were going to marry, there was no way that his love would be fulfilled; as the citizens had said, they were a perfect match.  
  
From being third-class, Kakarott had been determined to get with the prince no matter what, and had trained himself up purely for that purpose. He had spent countless nights and days out in rocky fields and training chambers pushing himself beyond his limits, practically training himself to death. Turles couldn’t count how many times he had found him half-dead and dragged him into a healing tank. It had been madness.  
  
Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Kakarott had gone to the guard’s private training arena where Vegeta liked to train and had challenged him to a battle. Obviously he had lost the first time, but he continued his training in there from now on, catching Vegeta’s eye with his bold advances and demands for a rematch. Quickly, Vegeta had taken an interest in him, demanding to train with him personally and surprising everyone by taking him to the prince’s private training quarters.  
  
One day the prince had just kissed him out of nowhere, starting a private relationship that lasted a year before Kakarott had gained elite status. After that promotion, they had announced they were courting, and four months on…engaged.  
  
And though Turles had been there every step of the way, he still could barely believe it all. For years, he had been in love with Vegeta too, but was far too afraid of rejection to even attempt to get his attention. He was only a first-class after all; what could Vegeta have possibly seen in him? Yet there was Kakarott, a far lower level seducing the prince in such a short amount of time.  
  
Turles hated himself. His indecisiveness and cowardice had cost him losing the prince to his best friend. Not that Vegeta had ever been his, but when he looked back on everything Kakarott had told him, there had been a chance for him, too. If he hadn’t been such a coward, Vegeta could have been his.  
  
Now all he could do was cheer the two on and keep his feelings to himself. It was far too late.  
  
Rounding a corner, he felt himself bump into someone, pulling out of his reverie to look down and check if the person was okay. Looking down into black hair, he couldn’t make out the person at all, taking a step back and bending slightly to get a glimpse at their face.  
  
“Sorry, are you al-” Eyes widening, he felt his face go bright red as he gazed on the familiar visage of the prince, stammering a little in embarrassment. “I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, and-”  
  
“It’s perfectly alright, Turles.” Vegeta purred softly, the smirk covering his face blending into a sexier, more confident grin that he had never seen before. “As a matter of fact, I was just looking for you.” Feeling uncomfortable and a little aroused, Turles could feel his tail twitching in his position around his waist, hoping Vegeta wouldn’t notice.  
  
“Ah…sorry. What is it that you need me for?” His voice shook, and he cursed mentally at the nervous tone. Hearing a chuckle, he felt humiliated, shocked when a gloved palm rested on his cheek, tilting his face so their eyes met.  
  
“Come to bed with me.”  
  
At the look of playful desire on the prince’s face, he found himself speechless, nodding eagerly even as the prince laughed at him. The hand on his cheek moved to grip his armour, and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled through the corridors to the prince’s personal bedchambers.  
  
Flinging the doors open, Vegeta moved through them, pushing him onto the bed before turning to lock the door, his tail unwinding from his waist and flowing through the air behind him excitedly. Turning onto his back, Turles sat up, looking over him quietly, all thoughts of Kakarott gone. Strutting over confidently, Vegeta straddled his lap and gripped the back of his head by the hair, tugging his head back as he licked over his bottom lip. Trembling, Turles kept his hands to himself, arousal growing as the prince kissed him properly, teeth clashing against his own.  
  
After a moment, Vegeta just pulled back, sighing softly in disappointment.  
  
“I want an active partner, Turles. Don’t just sit there.”  
  
“S-Sorry.” Shakily he moved his hands forward, stroking down the prince’s sides carefully, allowing his fingertips to trace over every inch of muscle he could find. Hearing a sigh, he glanced up, Vegeta looking sternly back down at him, an air of impatience in his body language as he shifted forward, pressing against his crotch.  
  
Taking the hint, he moved his hands to tug at the heavy armour donning the prince’s chest, relieved when Vegeta smirked and lifted his arms, allowing him to remove it easily. His nerves started to calm as he moved forward, planting kisses over the training suit in front of him, hearing a chuckle.  
  
“Just rip it off; he prefers it.” The smooth tone that came from behind him definitely did not belong to the prince, causing him to tense and jerk forward, surprised. Turning his head, he saw the familiar face of his best friend, the dark grin making him feel uneasy. When did he even get in here?!   
  
“Kakarott! You came out too early!” Vegeta scolded, his hands moving to play with Turles’ hair in a reassuring manner that was more confusing than anything else. “He was just getting into it, for fuck’s sake!”  
  
“It’s not my fault; he was taking too long and I got bored.” Recognising the whiny tone, he knew that Kakarott would be pouting, trying to piece together what was going on as he calmed, erection fading quickly. At this, Vegeta groaned and slipped off of him, making him even more uncomfortable and looking around for an exit.  
  
“Just shut up Kakarott. You’re damn off-putting.” Vegeta hissed, before leaning down and pressing his hands to Turles’ crotch. Jerking back in surprise yet again, Turles was sure his eyes couldn’t get any wider as the prince sunk down to his knees, tugging at his pants. Swallowing, he almost wanted to ask what Vegeta was doing, not trusting himself to speak as the pants made their way to his knees, taking his underwear too. When Vegeta’s warm hand touched his flaccid cock, he hissed through his teeth, reacting almost instantly to it. Letting out a low purr, Vegeta looked up at him sexily, tail lifted into the air behind him. “Much better.”  
  
Momentarily having forgotten Kakarott, he jumped when he felt a warm chest press to his back, hands encircling his waist. Silently, his best friend just licked at the back of his ear, sending jolts of arousal through his body as he stared down at Vegeta, wondering if it was a dream. As the prince’s tongue swept over his cock, he bit his lip hard, unable to help lifting his hips up eagerly.  
  
Teeth scraping lightly over his neck caused him to gasp, leaning back against Kakarott as if he were a chair. Huffing, his friend moved his hands to divest him of his shirt and armour at the same time, leaving him with no choice but to lift his arms and allow it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clothing get flung from the bed onto the floor, not paying it much mind as he looked down to Vegeta.  
  
Groaning at the expression, he could not help but stare as the prince began to take his erection into his mouth, the heat being almost too much to bear. He had imagined it several times before in a few ways, yet it was nothing like his thoughts at all. The piercing gaze looking back up at him caused his breath to catch in his throat. It was far more intense than he could have ever imagined. The arousal and desire he could smell in the air was so thick he felt dizzy, growing fully hard in Vegeta’s mouth.  
  
With a sexy smirk, the prince pulled back, licking his lips slowly. Hearing a groan by his ear, Turles flushed red, knowing the display must have turned Kakarott on too. The hardness pressing to the small of his back confirmed the thought, making him shudder as he wondered what was going to happen now. When it had just been him and Vegeta, he would have been happy for any outcome; but now that Kakarott was involved, he wasn’t sure what to expect. After his magical appearing act, he felt as if the two had a lot more playing about in store for him.  
  
Luckily the playing about wasn’t going to happen right now. Taking off the restraining pants, the prince grasped a bottle of lubricant off the table, handing it to him carefully. Straddling his thighs, Vegeta pressed closer, licking at the side of his face expectantly as his tail lifted up and fluffed. Taking the hint, Turles unscrewed the cap and squeezed out some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, somehow surprised by its coolness. With the heat both behind and in front, the liquid felt almost like ice, causing him to shudder as he lowered his fingers to the prince’s entrance, smearing it around before pushing them in.  
  
“Ah-mmm!” Vegeta gasped as they pushed deep, the sound of his moan cut off by what must have been Kakarott’s lips. At least, that’s what the shifting body behind him signalled, and instead of claiming the prince’s mouth himself, he settled for kissing at his shoulder. The smaller man’s hands grasped at his shoulders as he carried on, the perfect tail musking the scent of arousal into the air behind him. After a few moments he could feel Vegeta’s knees start to shake, mentally congratulating himself on the feat before a strong hand gripped his wrist.  
  
“Stop it.” Kakarott hissed into his ear menacingly, the grip tightening in warning and removing all traces of confidence that had built up. Slipping his fingers back out almost instantly, Turles swallowed, not wanting to get on his bad side no matter how close a friend he was. If anything, Kakarott would be even nastier to him than anyone else who’d disobeyed simply because he should have known better.  
  
Noticing the fingers had been withdrawn, Kakarott climbed off of the bed, lifting both him and Vegeta up to put them closer to the headboard. Surprised by the action, he didn’t even say anything when he watched his best friend’s hand curl around the prince’s cock, stroking him a lot more roughly than Turles himself would have done. But Vegeta seemed to be loving it as he rocked his hips back and forth, groaning low in his throat. Whilst his hand moved, the other soldier leaned over and liberated the bottle from his hands, pulling it far out of sight. Where, Turles did not find out, as the prince suddenly positioned over his cock and slid down onto him with a sigh. Feeling cold metal clamp around his wrists to immobilise them at the headboard, Turles’ eyes widened.  
  
“A-Ahh…V-Vegeta…” He gasped, rocking his hips up slowly to try and help him adjust, wanting to feel more of him as well. Moaning as the smaller man clenched around him, he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. There was no way he was going to cum right now; not with things finally going at a pace he could follow without much difficulty. Now that there was something warm and tight around his cock he felt more involved, like he knew exactly what was going to happen now. And he liked that; the little bit of control and familiarity that would see him through the rest in as calm a manner he could muster.  
  
However, Kakarott was seemingly determined to knock him out of his pace as much as he could. The cold wet fingers pressing against his own entrance were a shock that Turles didn’t think he could cope with, lifting his chest up as he opened his mouth to yelp. But he didn’t get that far, Vegeta’s lips smoothly covering his own as the prince forced him onto his back yet again. Losing himself in the kiss eagerly, Turles could _almost_ ignore the fingers stretching him, putting two and two together quickly. Kakarott wanted to fuck him. Well, fine. As long as he could still fuck Vegeta, Turles would probably have allowed anything at this point.  
  
Which – when he felt Kakarott’s cock press against him – he felt was a good thing. At least he was willing for it. Kakarott probably would have taken him anyway; with or without his permission. As his best friend shoved all the way inside, he cried out into the prince’s mouth, hips jerking up hard in surprise. Pulling back, Vegeta moaned softly, beginning to rock his hips back down against him even as the other Saiyan pushed deeper, Turles’ hips moving of their own accord.  
  
After sheathing himself fully, Kakarott did not wait. A second later, he was already thrusting deeply into him, making him cry out and wriggle, Vegeta whining above him. Clenching and unclenching his fists, the darker-skinned Saiyan strained against their hold, finding his resistance useless. The cuffs were very strong so that he couldn’t escape. And, apparently so that he couldn’t touch either. With Vegeta on top of him, he found the lack of control almost maddening. The deliciously bronzed skin was practically screaming for him to reach up and touch it, his eyes settling on the prince’s already leaking cock.  
  
And still Kakarott did not stop, grunting as he shifted his hips harder and harder into Turles, before tilting them and moving unpredictably. Jerking his hips up hard due to a particularly rough thrust, Turles saw the smaller of the three groan, cumming hard over his abs and chest before slumping back against Kakarott satedly.  
  
When Vegeta came, it was like the world had stopped.  
  
The hips that had been thrusting against his own came to a complete standstill, reminding him of his throbbing erection still buried in the prince. Kakarott’s hands now shifted to stroke and caress over Vegeta’s body in long sweeps, his head turning to kiss him gently as he calmed from his orgasm. It didn’t seem to bother him at all that neither he nor Turles had climaxed yet as he took his time in soothing over every inch of the elder Saiyan’s skin.  
  
Shocked by the sudden stop, Turles only stared on, not sure whether he felt jealous of the prince for the attention he was getting, or whether it was merely because he hadn’t cum. With his hands tied so well to the bed and his cock still buried into Vegeta, there was nothing he could do to relieve himself; no way to sneak his way to bliss whilst the two lovers carried on. In agitation, he felt his tail start to thump the bed, shifting his hips impatiently to try and get them to do _something_.  
  
Noticing his discomfort Vegeta chuckled, pulling away from his lover’s lips slowly and murmuring something into his ear that Turles could not quite catch. As a smirk came over Kakarott’s lips and his eyes flashed with intent, the bound Saiyan tensed, unsure what was going to happen now.  
  
“Well, that’s me done.” The prince teased, looking quite pleased with himself as he slowly lifted his hips, freeing the darker Saiyan’s cock into the cool air. “Shall we go, Kakarott?” Nodding, the other man moved as if he were about to withdraw, Turles’ legs clamping tightly around his hips desperately.  
  
“No!” He cried out, disliking the attitude the two had toward him. It was over, just like that? What was he, some sort of toy to get Vegeta to cum?? Did it not matter if he came or not?!  
  
A deep chuckle rumbled from the smaller man as he crawled up his body, kissing him on the lips briefly.  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
A moment later, the prince removed himself from them and sat a few feet away, watching with interest. Turles watched him quietly, feeling cold and uncomfortable at the look of pure amusement that was being thrown his way. Despite the fact that mere minutes before he had been seen at his most vulnerable, Vegeta had already regained his composure, seeming even more cocky and arrogant than usual as he looked over him. It was now as if he was just a piece of meat, or a painting to be studied, and the intensity of the stare was almost too much to bear.  
  
There was not much time to think on it, however, as his legs were suddenly pushed up against his chest, drawing his attention back to the man who had been between them. Yet it was not any better than looking at the prince; the expression thrown his way was also arrogant, but with an underlying desire.  
  
Before he could even take a breath, Kakarott started moving, pushing deep into him roughly and making him cry out. In comparison, the hard thrusts from earlier could be called gentle. But at least this way, he could feel the pleasure build inside him at a maddening pace. With each hard move, he could feel Kakarott stab his prostate, bringing him to the edge within a minute, causing him to cry out as his cum splattered over his thighs and stomach. Laughing, Kakarott pulled out of him and came over the backs of his thighs and ass, sighing softly in fulfilment as he calmed down. Dazedly, Turles looked over at Vegeta, seeing the arrogance gone in favour of arousal yet again.  
  
When the prince crawled over to his lover and started to kiss him, Turles turned his face away, oddly feeling as if he wasn’t allowed to witness the moment. Soon enough, the other two parted and laid down either side of him, Kakarott stroking his fingertips idly over the side of his neck whilst Vegeta pressed up against his chest sweetly. It was like this that the three slowly drifted off into slumber, holding each other tight as if they would leave during the nap.  
  
Awaking a few hours later, Turles was unsurprised to see the others ready for another round, grins covering their faces in expectation. And he hadn’t let them down. As much as they’d touched him, he had touched them, and before he knew it, they had adapted sex with him into their normal routine. Sometimes he would be walking through the palace on shift when he would be suddenly grabbed and pulled into a room, leaving half an hour later with rumpled hair to continue his patrol.  
  
Months down the line, he was all too painfully aware of the fact he was never left alone to have sex with Vegeta. Kakarott would never allow it; always making sure that he was there to interfere whenever he felt like it.  
  
But that was good enough for Turles; he’d take Vegeta any way he could get him.


End file.
